ALWAYS
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: A veces cortos periodos de tiempo junto a la persona que quieres son mas significativos que cualquier otra cosa. Slash RemusxSirius CAP 4 ARRIBA n0n
1. ¡¿QUE, TU QUE!

¡Hello n0n! Ne este es mi segundo Fic de Harry Potter n—n, asi que espero sean pacientes conmigo TT.TT claro no pido milagros TT-TT soy realista, desgraciadamente ¬¬, así que al menos les agradezco que lean esto n—n

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnifica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, y bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU.

Fic dedicado con mucho cariño a mi Madre y mi Hermanita que cumplen años n—n Ne.

Advertencia de RemusxSirius n0n, asi que Homo fóbicos fuera, haber Ushale, Ushale, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos Ne o-o, luego no se quejen ¬¬.

CAPITULO UNO¡¿QUÉ TÚ, QUE!

Hacia calor, un endemoniado calor, debido al verano, pero valia la pensa aguantarlo pues con ello vacaciones...si, amadas y apreciadas vacaciones, cosa que no se obtendria sino en 1 mes, así que por el momento el desayuno se había convertido en un desesperado intento por memorizar conjuros, recordar fechas, pero sobre todo, rezar porque los profesores fueran flexibles con los examenes finales.

.-¿Que van hacer estas vacaciones?

Pregunto un muchacho de cabello desordenado mientras leia un libro sin mayor interes, al mismo tiempo que desayunaba.

.-No se- contesto su otro compañero sin dejar de leer, cosa que le hizo sonreír- Mis padres aun no lo deciden.

Eventualmente quizo distraerlo un poco, deteniendose al notar el curioso cambio de actitu al momento de observar por encima de su libro a Black, el caul parecia bastante aburrido, lanzando pedacitos de pan hacia la nada...sin importarle si acaso golpeaba a alguien.

.-¿Y tú? ...¿que vas haces Padfoot?-

.-James me invito a su casa Moony- respondio con simpleza.

Esta vez Remus dejo de lado su libro, parpadeando un par de veces, en una actitud un tanto curiosa, pues parecia no haber entendido del todo lo que le decian.

.-¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres?

La idea de que los Black le permitieran quedarse con James le parecia improbable, despues de todo ¿Que dirian sus amistades si el heredero Black se quedara con alguien tan "inferior"?

.-No- dijo despreocupadamente, tomando una manzana, sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo, acercandose un poco a su amigo- Pero igual pienso ir

Concluyo mordiendo la fruta, observando fijamente a Moony, haciendo que este cogiera de nuevo su libro, despues de todo Sirius estaba sentado a su lado... algo que de alguna manera lograba inquietarlo.

.-¡Miren!- exclamo Peter señalando hacia arriba donde las lechuzas volaban.

Remus agradecio profundamente la intromusion para poder respirar profundamente, definitivamente debia organizar sus pensamientos, si es que queria evitar lanzarse ahi mismo sobre Sirius...y no precisamente de forma amistosa...ni siquiera quizo reclamar por su recientes pensamientos, ya bastante tenia tratando de ignorarlos como para detenerse a buscar una causa.

.-¿Quien te escribe?

Mas fue la voz curiosa de James la que llamo su atencio, asi que vio a Padfoot con un sobre en las manos, dandole la vuelta.

.-No tiene remitente- informo.

Y en cuanto comenzo a leer la carta se quedo por un momento callado, haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, asombro y cierto rastro molesto que no se prodria decifrar.

.-¿Y bien?- insistio James-¿Que dice?

Black sin dejar de leer entreabrio los labios para contestar, dejando que sus ojos fueran de una linea a otra, haciendo varios ademanes con la mano libre para ayudarse a expresar mejor.

.-¡WWWUUUAAAAAAA!

Aunque el grito de Peter interrumpio cualquier accion, provocando que los demas lo observaran en busca de un explicacion, pues el pequeño mago estaba con la boca abierta, y el miedo que estaba impreso en su rostro no se lo quitaba nadie.

.-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Eso basto para que observaran el antes lleno comedor, donde el ruido desaparecido inexplicablemente junto con todos los alunmos.

Asi que con una velocidad que no se creia posible guardaron los libros en los maletines y salieron corriendo, no sin antes agarrar cualquier cosa que pudieran comer mientras corrian por los extensos pasillos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-...Y es por eso señores que la puntualidad es algo que yo exigo en mis clases ¿esta claro?

Posiones...como no se podria odiar esa materia, en especial cuando el profesor tenia un retorcido sentido del humor, o puede que al ser el jefe de Slytherin le guste humillar a los de Gryffindor, pues ahora los cuatro estaban parados en el centro del salon siendo regañados en voz alta, quizas en su forma cinica de avergonzarlos.

.-¿Esta claro?- repitio

.-Si señor- dijeron al unisino, por lo que el profesor giro sobre los talones, dandoles la espalda, moviendo su varita para cerrar las ventanas, provocando ese siempre toque oscuro y teticro en aquella mazmorra.

.-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por restrasar la clase.

El pequeño grupo abrio los labios para protestar, siendo detenidos en cuanto el profesor volvio a girar para verlos a cada uno.

.-Y limpiaran los calderos antes de irse- enfatiso ocacionando las risitas burlezcas por parte de Slytherin debido a que compartian esa clase- Ahora sientense

Finalizo con una orden, la cual tuvieron que acatar, dividiensose en dos grupos: James y Sirius, y Remus con Peter; en donde los primeros discutian sobre que maldicion seria buena para ese molesto personaje, claro que todo quedaba en palabras, nunca se atreverian a hacerle algo asi...quizas una broma, pero ahi a una maldicion era totalmente distinto...ellos eran reveldes, no tan estupidos.

Suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, ya dispuestos a dejar todo de lado para comenzar a trabajar, hoy no tendrian examen, pues el profesor queria terminar toda la unidad para que al ultimo momento se hiciera el examen, o en otras palabras...más material para memorizar.

.-¿Que pasa Potter¿Demasiado distraido pensando en la sangre sucia de Evans como para poder llegar temprano?

El mencionado giro un poco para encarar a la persona que estaba cerca, frunciendo molesto el ceño, viendo si acaso Lily habia escuchado.

.-Cierra la boca Malfoy- amenazo con acidez James.

Lucius sonrio burlonamente al igual que otros de Slytherin, siempre susurrando sus palabras para que que el profesor no escuchara, cosa que si hacia, sin embargo preferia hacerse el de la vista gorda.

.-Oh claro Malfoy solo agrede cuando su "mami" esta cerca- inquirio Sirius

.-Callate Black- bufo Lucius- De no ser por tu familia hace mucho que habria acabado contigo

.-¿Quieres repetir eso?- reto Sirius avanzando hacia el contrario, siendo detenido por James en cuanto coloco una mano en su pecho.

Asi que ahora lo unico que existia eran las miradas fieras que iban de un lado a otro, donde los demas alunmos se olvidaron de todo, prestando especial atencion en el momento en que comenzaran a lanzar los conjuros.

.-¿Que pasa ahí?- pregunto consiguiendo que Malfoy rompiera el contacto visual, ecogiendose de hombros despreocupadamente

.-Nada profesor-

.-Bien, continuen con su trabajo

Una ultima mirada arrogante de Lucius dirigada a James y Sirius finalizo cuando les dio la espalda para seguir con lo suyo, pero fue demasiado para el explosivo caracte de ambos magos, asi que Black saco la varita del bolsillo de su pantalon, susurrando un simple conjuro.

Momentos despues Lucius observo sorprendido como de un momento a otro todo su "trabajo" desaparecio del caldero, aunque hayar al culpable no le tomo demasiado, ya que al girar Sirius le sonreia y levantaba su varita en modo de saludo.

Remus que veia interesado la escena no pudo sino suspirar al ver las miradas complices y satisfechas de sus amigos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurriria.

Y al parecer los magos tambien, pues Sirius llevo la mano que sostenia su varita atras de la espalda, donde James se acerco un poco para tomarla disimuladamente, escondiendola entre su capa.

Cosa muy discreta, pero era precisamente esto lo que le molestaba, debido al despliegue de movimientos suaves y lentos ahora efectuados cerca de la espadal baja de Sirius.

"Malditas hormonas, malditas hormonas, malditas hormonas..."

Asi siguio por varios segundos, hasta que vio que Potter ya tenia la varita de Sirius, agitandola un poco para que Remus lo viera.

.-¡Profesor!- llamo- ¡Black vacio toda la posion de mi caldero!

Se quejo, atrayendo la atencion del mencionado que en cuestion de segundos ya estaba parado al lado de ambos grupos.

.-_Wingardium leviosa_- dijo por lo bajito Remus apuntando la varita, arrastrandola por el suelo hasta que llego a su mano y la guardo en el maletin al igual que la propia, serciorandose de que no lo habian visto.

.-Yo no hice nada- se defendio Sirius

El hombre mayor lo escudriño con su mirada, donde Sirius ponia su mejor cara de inocente, casi hasta daba lastima, por lo que luego observo a Malfoy

.-Él lanzo un conjuro y desvanecio mi poscion- inquirio

La mirada del profesor iba de un lado a otro cada vez que alguien hablaba, por lo que Sirius extedio ambos brazos hacia los lados.

.-¿Y como voy hacerlo sin una varita?- insitio como indicando que lo revisaran.

.-La debe tener Potter- dijo tercamente Lucius

Ahora si todas las miradas recalleron en James, el cual abrio los ojos en fingida sorpresa, moviendo negativamente la cabeza, viendo al profesor.

.-Yo no tengo nada- afirmo

Solo el suspiro hastiado del director de Slytherin fue audible, callando cualquier posible discucion, asi que hablo con voz arrastrada, de desvortante frialdad e indiferencia.

.-Saben que emplear varitas en mi clase esta prohibido...-

Una sonrisa por parte de Malfoy, y las miradas retadoras de Sirius y James.

.-...Aunque no veo que ustedes las tengan-

Sonrisa burlona por parte de Sirius y James, incertidumbre de Lucius

.-Vuelvan a trabajar, y no me molesten por pequeñeses como estas- dijo dando media vuelta- Ah..y señor Potter ayudele a Malfoy

.-Pero...

.-No le estoy preguntando si esta de acuerdo, le estoy diciendo que le ayude ¿Entendido?-

.-Si señor

James gruño por lo bajo, dandole la espalda a los de Slytherin, quienes ahora se burlaban de él, obviamente le iban a hechar la culpa de cualquier cosa que saliera mal...o mejor dicho, harian que las cosas salieran mal solo por el simple hecho de fastidiar a Potter.

.-Ya veras como luego nos vengamos de Malfoy- susurro Sirius tratando de animar a su amigo, logrando al menos relajar las facciones del otro- Es solo un maldito presumido, un dia de estos deberia tragar caracoles.

.-_¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

En realidad no se supo muy bien que paso pues lo unico que alcanzaron a hacer ambos magos fue a girar un poco, donde la luz blanca le dio de lleno a Sirius, mandandolo contra la puerta, la cual se abrio, debido al impacto. James observo todo el trayecto en camara lenta, siguiendo el movimiento de su amigo hasta que este se estrello violentamente contra el frio suelo del pasillo.

Remus abrio grandes los ojos de sorpresa, y no dudo en salir a ver al Black que no se levantaba, siendo seguido por Peter, mientras que Potter tenia los labios entreabiertos, y una expresion ilegible en su rostro.

.-Yo te mato-

Dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Lucius, seguramente Malfoy penso que el "traga caracoles" que le escucho murmurra a Sirius era un conjuro, mas lo siguiente que sintio fue el fuerte puñetazo de James contra su rostro.

.-¡Señor Potter, Malfoy, ya basta!- ordeno el profesor separandolos, o mejor dicho quitandole de encima a James.

Por el momento los estudiantes se asomaban por fuera del salon a ver como Lupin se arrodillaba al lado del pelinegro.

.-Sirius- llamo

Por un momento el mencionado lo observo, mas lentamente su mirada se iba a pagando, todo le daba vueltas, estaba aturdido, y la imagen de Remus se perdia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Una semana de castigo!- pregunto sorprendido el mago bajito

.-Si bueno- respondio con simpleza el licantropo- James le pego a Malfoy, y sabes que el padre de Lucius no va a dejar las cosas asi, tiene suerte si no lo hechan del colegio.

La enfermeria...maravillos lugar, al cual desgraciadamente estaban acostumbrados, pues entre peleas y las transformaciones de Lupin se pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Por ahora Potter se encontraba hablando con el profesor Albus Dumbledore, y como Malfoy era "más importante" la señora Pomfrey lo atendia primero, mientras que Sirius descansaba aun inconciente en una camilla.

Remus suspiro, y observo a Peter, este al sentir la mirada del otro parpadeo desconcertado, acentuando mas la sonrisa de Lupin.

.-¿Por que no vas por algo de comer? tienes hambre ¿cierto?.

.-Eh...¿si?- pregunto extrañado

.-Bien, y de paso me traes algo a mi

Simplemente asintio y salio; no es que le incomodara la presencia de Peter, es solo que no le gustaba que observara como si evaluara quien era mas fuerte ¿Sirius? O ¿Lucius?

Claro que mandarlo por comida cuando reciemente habia desayunado no podia ser muy discreto...pero bueno Peter entenderia...y sino...pues simplemente no importaba.

.-Señor Malfoy ya deje de quejarse, usted esta bien, asi que acompañeme, tiene que ir donde el director-

Y pese a las suplicas y quejas, Lucius fue saco de la enfermeria, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Moony, bastante entretenido verlo armando un escandalo por nada.

Momentaneamente desvio su atencion hacia Sirius, al parecer dormido, increible que el inquieto Padfoot se viera tan...¿Tierno?...bueno, no es que este no fuera atractivo...es solo que nunca lo habia visto asi y...

"¿Pero que estoy pensando?"

Nego suavemente la cabeza, queriendo alejar cualquier pensamiento...quizas hubiera sido mejor que él fuera por la comida.

Sin saber porque, sintio su rostro adquirir un leve tono carmin, debido a su vista traicionera que analizaba a Sirius, prestandole atencion al armonioso vaiven de su pecho al respirar, el delgado cuello, las finas facciones al dormir y algunos mechones de cabello negro rebeldes sobre su rostro...sin mencionar los labios entreabiertos.

"Muy bien...tranquilo...respira..."

Desvio la mirada un tanto inquieto, observando la nada, cualquier cosa con tal de no verlo...cosa que no daba resultado, asi que permanecio bien quietecito en la silla que habia a un lado de la cama.

"¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?"

Se questiono mentalmente...

.-Remus

...mas su corazon dio un vuelco al oirlo suspirar su nombre...fue como si le hecharan un valde de agua fria...o como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

Impulsado por el llamado se paro, serciorandose de que Padfoot no hubiera despertado, acercandose tan solo un poquito...bueno eso no le haria daño a nadie ¿cierto?...un poco mas cerca...es decir eran amigos, no creia que se molestara...mas cerca...solo era para ver que estaba bien...

Se quedo por un momento asi, inclinado sobre el otro, indeciso...sintiendo la respiracion de Sirius fundirse con la suya...queriendo acercarse tan solo un poco mas, permitiendoles a sus emociones tomar riendas sueltas.

Apoyo su mano contra la camilla, mordiendo su labio inferior, escuchando solamente la respiracion de Sirius, donde el viento golpeaba contra las cortinas blancas.

"Oh al diablo con todo"

Penso decidido a ya no darle mas vueltas al asunto...solo siguiendo el impulso que le imploraba romper los pocos milimetros, y reclamar la boca prohibida para él, aunque el solo pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar a mas no poder.

"..."

.-¡Increible que alguien tan grande pueda armar semejante berrinche!

Se quejo la señora Pomfrey al entrar a la enfermeria, encontrando a Remus sentadito donde lo dejo, con un libro en las manos, al parecer bastante entretenido, sonrio un poco, el licantropo siempre tan atento y tranquilo, parecia incapaz de hacer algo malo...así que prefirio no molestarlo y volvio a salír, debia traer algunas cosas que se habían acabado.

Remus resoplo lleno de alivio al ver como ella se iba, por el momento estaba totalmente rojo, y lo primero que se le ocurrio fue sacar un libro para que no viera su cara sonrojada.

Observo desinteresadamente a su salvador...ese libro no le pertenecia, y es que no penso en sacar uno suyo, solo abrio el primer maletin que encontro, en este caso...el de Sirius.

Le dio media vuelta, era un libro de historia, lo abrio dandole vuelta a las hojas en un intento por distraerse., ni siquiera queria pensar en lo sucedido, no queria buscar una respuesta a sus acciones..simplemente queria no pensar, su mente podria ser muy traicionera cuando se lo proponia.

Mas hubo algo que le llamo la atencion, una hoja de pergamino doblada justo en la mitad de libro, asi que impulsado por la curiosidad la abrio.

_Hijo: _

¿Hijo?...¿seria la carta que recibio esta mañana, aunque...que manera de saludar tan seca, sin ningun rastro de emocion.

_Al estar concientes de tú situacion, y de la desaprovacion que tienes hacia nuestra familia, __hemos decidido darte una ultima oportunidad, debes comprender por tú bien, que mantener __esas relaciones de "amistad" con esos sangre sucias a los cuales llamas amigo nunca te __llevara a nada bueno, simplemente te has dejado influenciar por ellos, pero nosotros somos __tú familia, asi que con la aprovacion de los Anderson, de ahora en adelante, estara comprometido __con su hija..._

Fue ahí donde Remus se paro bruscamente del asiento, leyendo otra vez la parte que parecio atorarse en su gargante.

.-¿Comprometidos?- dijo, alanzando la mirada como si alguien le fuera a responder, pero deciso cualquier pensamiento para continuar leyendo.

..._una niña por demas encantadora, seguramente ella ayudara a que cambies de opinion, y es para nosotros un honor el que te relaciones con alguien de tan buena familia..._

Oh claro, seguramente eran sangre "pura"

_...ten en cuenta de que estas oportunidades no se le dan cualquiera, y que sera la ultima, __de no recapacitar, puedes irte olvidando de que alguna vez fuiste un Black._

Un vistazo rapido a la firma de la madre de Sirius y bajo la carta, revisando una y otra vez aquel pedacito que le impedia salir del estado de Shock en que se encontraba.

.-¿Comprometido!

CONTINUARA:

TT.TT si ya se (Ann en un rincon oscuro) no sirvo para esto TT0TT, pero se hace lo que se puede Ne TT-TT aunque no parezca oÔ

Antes que nada o.o queria agradecerles a las personas que leyeron mi Fic "Alucinando" n—n **D.MO, SAYURI, COULER, HELEN BLACK POTTER, ZENOBIA LUPIN, MERODEADORA BLACKY, CONACHA, SAKURA KITSUHARA, BLACKSENK, KIZNA KAZEAI**

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte -.-, tomatazo TT.TT o lo que se les ofrezca me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail, el cual encontraran en mi profile, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones Ne n—n, ya saben si no hay Reviewers no hay FanFic u.u...que amenaza tan poco efectiva Ne o-o

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"_**EL PEOR DE TODOS LOS FRAUDES ES ENGAÑARSE A SÍ MISMO"**_


	2. VERTIGO

¡Hello n0n! Ne siento si me demore n-nUU, pero el colegio no me deja con todos los exámenes finales TT.TT, trabajos y exposiciones TT0TT, pero les agradezco que lean esto n—n

Bueno Harry Potter no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados u.u y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben n-nUU

Advertencia de Flash Homo fóbicos ¡Huyan! Haber Ushale, Ushale, luego no se quejen Ne ¬¬, RemusxSirius

CAPITULO DOS: VERTIGO

Haber, cuando no se tiene contacto con su familia, se pasa el menor tiempo posible con ellos, y sobre todo le importa poco o nada lo que pueda ocurrirles (claro que con ciertas excepciones) no se espera nada de ese grupo de personas que niegan haber tenido un hijo llamado Sirius Black.

Entonces ¿Por qué diablos tenían que comprometerlo? Dios, ni siquiera les tenía tanta confianza como para permitirles decidir sobre su vida.

Él era una desgracia para los Black, y aun más desde que ingreso a Gryffindor, no como su querido hermano, no señor, él si entro a Slytherin…. El orgullo de sus padres.

Y ya teniendo todo esto claro…Qué alguien le explique ¿Por qué después de tantos años querían darle "una segunda oportunidad"?

.-Que complicado es todo esto- murmuro para si mismo, caminando meditabundo por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la próxima clase, sin reparar en las personas que iban en la misma dirección.

Suspiro profundamente ante un pensamiento mucho más abrumador…su prometida…Elizabeth Anderson; bonita, agraciada, de cabello negro corto, y algo ondulado, tenía una encantadora sonrisa, y una mirada difícil de resistir, con una ternura y una inocencia que no creía haber visto en otra joven…simplemente insoportable.

Ella parecía no comprender el termino "¡Quiero estar solo!" pues lo seguía hasta los dormitorios, seguramente también lo seguiría cuando se fuera a bañar de no ser porque no se le permita.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez algo cansado, Elizabeth pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, cosa que no le sorprendía, los hijos de magos renombrados e influyentes, generalmente entraban a Slytherin, es mas todos lo que se supone debería conocer estaban ahí, se podría decir que él era la excepción.

Sin mencionar la fachada de fingida inocencia de su "prometida" pues era la persona más manipuladora y retorcida que jamás creyó conocer. No hay nada más peligroso que aquellos que guardan sus intenciones bajo una dulce y alegre sonrisa.

Claro, solo a sus padres se les ocurre conseguir a una muchacha así…

.-¡Padfoot!

El mencionado dejo de caminar, interrumpiendo bruscamente sus pensamientos, girando pesadamente para ver a su amigo acercarse, el cual le sonreía despreocupadamente.

.-Te vez cansado- comento James una vez que reanudaron la marcha hacia el salón de clases

.-No he dormido bien

Cansado no era la palabra, su sueño se había vuelto imposible desde que Elizabeth se metió en su cama, casi le da un infarto del susto al encontrarla al día siguiente, no sabia como logro meterse sin que pudiera sentirla.

Desde entonces dormir no estaba dentro de sus planes, quien sabe lo que le podría hacer esa loca, después de todo puede meter en su cama con tanta facilidad, sin que se de cuenta.

Y si, era precisamente para prevenir cualquier posible "accidente"…porque si ocurría definitivamente no podría zafarse de ella.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento perturbarte, y hasta se estremeció al siquiera imaginarse en semejante situación…debía hacer algo para romper ese compromiso.

.-Hace tan solo 5 días que la conoces- señalo graciosamente James ante el cuadro cansado de Sirius, sino lo conociera lo suficiente diría que en ese preciso momento se dormiría parado- Creo que tus padres te están dando a escoger: o te casas con ella, o te mueres de cansancio.

Ja, Ja que gracioso- repuso Sirius

Aunque esa no era la razón, Potter al menos tenia una idea, sabia que sus padres querían algo, y ya presumiendo que la novia de su hermano había sido aprobada, cumpliendo los siguientes requisitos: Sangre pura, de apellido, y con dinero; debía suponer que ellos pretendía que no se mancharan mas el apellido Black, todo por algunos desertores que no comprendía la superioridad que poseían frente a los sangre sucia.

.-Hola Moony, Wormty.

Saludo James, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos en cuanto paro para hablar con sus compañeros. Por un momento Sirius alzo la vista para observarlos, desde que había salido de la enfermería y debido al castigo de Prongs, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo como quisiera con ellos, en especial con Remus….maldita sea la hora en la que lo comprometieron.

.-Hola Prong, Padfoot- dijo Remus

Apunto estuvo Sirius de responder el saludo, mas por un momento se quedo quieto, como si esperara algo; giro un poco para ver el pasillo que había dejado atrás, y con voz fastidiada y algo cansada hablo sin verlos.

.-Me tengo que ir

.-¿Por qué?- pregunto dudoso James, pues le parecían extrañas las palabras de su amigo.

.-Lo siento, los veo en clase

Y sin decir mas, salio corriendo, doblando por una esquina para así desaparecer.

.-¿Qué le pasa?

Quiso saber James, aunque antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, se escucho una refinada e inconfundible voz al otro lado del pasillo.

.-¡Sirius!

Los tres giraron ante el llamo de una joven que se les acerco. Ahora no sabían sin felicitar al animago por sus buenos reflejos, o reírse al estar huyendo de su "novia"

.-Oh pensé que Sirius estaba con ustedes- dijo viendo a los presentes y a los alrededores por si alcanzaba a verlo- ¿No lo han visto?

Su pregunta fue respondida con la negación del licántropo; sorprendente como ella a pesar de tener una apariencia tan sumisa y gentil, escondiera la malicia y el sucio sentido de Slytherin, no es que lo inventaran, bastaba con ver la fría y burlona sonrisa en sus labios cuando algo salía mal y uno de sus compañeros terminaba en la enfermería.

Ya la habían visto, solo que hasta ahora la tomaban en cuenta, como ya se sabia, las familias se conocían entre si, y los rumores se esparcían con una velocidad sorprendente…ya medio colegio sabia del compromiso de Black con Anderson.

.-Si lo ven, le dicen que lo busco ¿si?

.-Seguro- dijo James con simpleza

Antes de irse Elizabeth los observo con detenimiento, en ningún momento los había tratado como inferiores, ni siquiera parecía molestarle que Sirius estuviera con sangre sucias; ella era demasiado astuta, entendía lo que ocurriría cuando tratara mal a alguno de los amigos de Sirius, y ciertamente no estaba dispuesta a darle un motivo para despreciarla.

Sabía que eso era lo que esperaba el pelinegro, el más mínimo e insignificante error para cancelar el compromiso, pues no querer casarse con alguien que acababa de conocer no parecía un motivo suficiente para sus padres.

.-Adiós-dijo dando media vuelta para ir a su respectivo salón

Remus suspiro algo mas aliviado en cuanto ella se marcho, en realidad no tenia ninguna buena razón para sentirse presionado con Elizabeth, o al menos no se le ocurría ninguna…claro además de encontrarla en la cama de Sirius.

.-Vamos-dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido encaminándose al que desde un principio era su objetivo.

Pronto escucho a James y Peter conversar sobre algo que no puso atención.

Ni siquiera quería detenerse a pensar, su único consuelo parecía ser la falta de atención que mostraba Padfoot hacia su prometida…no es que a Sirius le molesta que le presten atención, Elizabeth prácticamente hacia todo lo que él le pedía (todo menos estar solo), lo único que a Black no le gustaba era ser controlado, ese era el pequeño detalle que le hacia rechazarla…algo que quizás Elizabeth podría cambiar, con lo lista que era.

Maldijo de nuevo los traicioneros pensamientos que se encargaban de enfocar a Sirius y todo lo que giraba en torno a este…sonrojándose un poco al verse tan interesado sobre el tema.

.-¿Qué ocurre?

Momentáneamente dejo de lado los intricados pensamientos para ver al resto de alumnos de Gryffindor conglomerados fuera del salón de transformaciones.

.-¿Steven que sucede?- pregunto James al joven que estaba cerca

La profesora no dará clases hoy- respondió con simpleza- Tiene una reunión con el director, aun no se a que se debe.

De nuevo Remus vio como sus amigos se enfrascaban en una conversación que no escucho; sino había clase significaba que Sirius debía estar entre las personas, reviso disimuladamente, sabiendo que él no estaba, después de todo siempre se hacia notar.

.-Yo me voy- dijo repentinamente Remus

¿Por qué?- pregunto una vez mas James, prestándoles atención a las acciones del otro, últimamente lo veía algo extraño, solo que aun no sabia la causa.

Yo…-dudo por un momento sin saber que decir- Tengo…que ir a…a la biblioteca

Finalizo dando la vuelta sin esperar que Prong preguntara algo mas, no era bueno mintiéndoles a sus amigos.

Camino sin ver hacia atrás, alejándose lo suficiente para no poder sentirlos cerca. Parando en uno de los pasillos, de acuerdo… ¿adonde iba?

Se quedo quieto, pensativo y en silencio, si él fuera Sirius Black, estuviera sumamente cansado y no quisiera que lo encontraran ¿A dónde iría?

.-El bosque prohibido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salio del castillo, caminando por los extensos terrenos del colegio, no sabia que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, no tenía ninguna buena razón para pensar que Black estaría ahí.

Debería regresar…y no se…ponerse a estudiar, o hacer algo distinto que no lo llevara a pensar en Sirius…de acuerdo aquí va otra vez.

Interrumpió inmediatamente cualquier movimiento, al ver un perro negro acostado en la entrada del bosque prohibido.

Lo observo un momento antes de decidir acercarse, estando lo suficientemente cerca como para llamar la atención del canino que alzo la cabeza, la cual segundos antes se encontraba apoyada en el maletín.

En cierta forma le parecía gracioso verlo así, las orejas levantadas al percibir el sonido de un intruso cerca y esa mirada fija en sus movimientos…más que gracioso le parecía… ¿tierno?

.-Hola- saludo Remus sentándose en el pasto, siendo su acción imitada por el perro, el cual se incorporo para ver mejor al otro.

Transformarse era un buen disfraz, de no se por un pequeño detalle…

.-Alguien podría verte Padfoot

No se veían muchos perros por esa zona, seguramente llamaría la atención, sino es que primero lo veían cambiar…definitivamente un animago ilegal atraería MUCHO mas la atención.

Aunque en respuesta Sirius se acostó de nuevo, la cabeza apoyándola en las patas delanteras, y las orejas agachadas, como si se hubiera entristecido por el regaño…definitivamente encantador, sin olvidar manipulador.

.-No hagas eso- repuso viendo hacia otro lado, no importaba la apariencia que tomara, Sirius siempre lo hacia retractarse.

El canino sin levantarse movió la cola complacido, quizás por la reacción del licántropo. Más al ver que no le prestaría atención, por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, se paro y camino hasta estar dentro del campo de visión de Remus.

Moony vio a Sirius parado al frente, observándolo como si buscara algo, para qué pasados unos segundos, se acostara, apoyando la cabeza en su pierna, viendo si acaso su acción le molestaba.

Remus no pudo sino sonreír al tener al perro negro tan pendiente de sus movimientos, y sin pensarlo pasó su mano por ese suave pelaje, acariciándolo, provocando que Sirius cerrara los ojos ante la tranquila y relajante sensación…justo lo que necesitaba para poder descansar.

Por el momento se dedico a verlo dormir, sonrió otro poco, se sentía a gusto, le gustaba estar así…pero… ¿Por qué?

Y ahora no sabia si agradecer o maldecir la suerte que lograba mantener a Sirius transformado…no es que quisiera que se repitiera lo ocurrido en la enfermería, es decir…

.-Cuando casi lo beso

Se sonrojo violentamente ante el leve susurro de sus labios, los cuales permitieron que salieran esas palabras traicioneras.

Bueno él solo…no es que quisiera que…es decir él no…

.-Debo dejar de pensar en eso

Cuestiono, ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos parecían ayudarle…y todo por culpa de ese recuerdo…sentir tan cerca los labios del otro…tan cerca.

Claro que ese echo parecía insignificante después de lo que ocurrió cuando Black despertó…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¡¿Comprometido!

¿Como que comprometido? Ahora sus pensamientos se atropellaban entre si, no coordinaba nada coherente.

Aun tenía el pergamino en sus manos, leyéndolo una y otra vez, como si este fuera a cambiar de tanto leerlo.

Bueno, no es que le importara, Sirius era su amigo…

.-¡¿Comprometido!

Solo que no entendía esa palabra…aunque sinceramente no sabia que debía entender, estaba comprometido, pero…

.-…¿con quien?

Hubo un molesto silencio, donde formulaba posibles candidatas, cada una más detestable que la anterior.

.-¿Ahora te dedicas a leer la correspondencia ajena Moony?

Usando el poco autocontrol que aun le quedaba no salto del susto, pero sintió como si el alma quisiera salirse por su boca, por lo que giro un poco para ver al ahora sentado Sirius Black, el cual estaba apoyado contra el espaldar de la camilla.

.-No yo solo…-titubeo mientras señalaba la carta, así mismo y a la puerta

.-Tranquilo solo bromeaba- dijo Sirius sonriendo ante la actitud del otro- Sabes que no me importa que mis amigos lean mi correspondencia.

No supo si había sarcasmo en las palabras de Black, estaba inquieto, lo suficientemente perdido en sus pensamientos como para ponerse a pensar en algo tan irrelevante.

.-Disculpa- dijo en cuanto guardo la carta en el libro de historia- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pregunto dispuesto a cambiar el tema, sentándose en la silla al lado de la camilla, logrando que Sirius se encogiera de hombros, en una actitud un tanto despreocupada.

.-Bien

No es que esperara otra respuesta, después de todo Padfoot podría estar agonizando y seguir diciendo que esta bien…todo sea por el orgullo.

.-Te desmayaste- dijo con tranquilidad, logrando que Sirius alzara una ceja en modo de duda quedándose callado por algunos segundos, quizás algo pensativo.

Sirius desvió momentáneamente su mirada hacia la gran ventana, por donde entraba una fresca brisa. Era agradable sentir esa atmósfera luego del insoportable calor de todos los días, produciendo un muy relajante silencio, casi adormecedor.

.-No recuerdo- dijo Sirius sentándose al borde de la camilla, dándole la espalda a Remus

.-¿Qué cosa?-

.-Haberme desmayado- dijo con simpleza bajándose de esta- Si mal no recuerdo estaba hablando con James cuando… ¿Moony?

Con una velocidad que no creía haberle visto al licántropo (excepto en las noches de luna llena) este estaba parado al frente, revisando si el otro se golpeo la cabeza. Sabia que era innecesario, después de todo si Madam Pomfrey lo hubiera creído necesario, ella misma lo hubiera curado, era muy buena enfermera, y quizás con un vistazo supo que estaba bien.

Claro que era mejor estar seguros…no fuera que luego Sirius se desmayara en la mitad del pasillo.

Aunque no noto el fuerte estremecimiento envolvió el cuerpo de Sirius al sentir las manos de Remus pasar por su cabello, tocando sutilmente para saber si acaso se había hecho daño.

Completamente atrayente el movimiento, pero debía controlarse…vamos Sirius Black autocontrol…al diablo, ¿a quien engañaba, él no se controlaba, a no ser que tuviera una muy buena razón, y eso, no sucedía con frecuencia.

.-Este…estoy bien Moony, no te preocupes- dijo tomando las manos de Remus entre las suyas para que se quedaran quietas- Enserio

Insistió sonriendo un poco, queriendo convencerlo, pues no parecía creerle, mas con un suspiro derrotado, Moony se dio por vencido.

Pero fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, sus cuerpos apenas rozándose, y sus manos entre las de Sirius. Se sonrojo levemente, y observo a su amigo, él también tenía un leve tono carmín, que a la vista de cualquiera pasaría desapercibido.

Sintió el corazón latir tan rápido que parecía querer salirse de su pecho, y ahí estaba otra vez ese pensamiento de querer lanzarse sobre Sirius.

No supo quien fue el primero en acercarse, solo supo que Padfoot le soltó las manos, oportunidad que aprovecho para posarlas en los fuertes brazos de este, mientras que Sirius coloco sus manos en la delgada cintura de su "amigo"

Era necesario sentirlo mas cerca, por lo que los brazos de Sirius rodearon por completo la cintura de Remus, al cual no pareció molestarle, pues ese sorpresivo movimiento elimino cualquier espacio posible entre ambos, sus cuerpos insistentemente juntos, y los labios entreabiertos se rozaban…provocativamente tentador, dejando que las respiraciones se fundieran en una sola…donde era necesario romper los pocos milímetros que los separaban.

.-¡¡SIRIUS!

Desafortunadamente no se esperaban eso, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe, y la persona que entro, solo vio como cada uno estaba en un extremo diferente, parecían evitarse.

Pero bueno, ella no entro para eso, sonrió amplia y encantadoramente, caminando con pasos elegantes y calculados, parándose a un lado de Black, hablando con voz clara y decidida.

.-Mucho gusto- saludo cordialmente-Soy Elizabeth Anderson- dijo mientras se acercaba mas al confundido Black, para así acentuar la ultima palabra- Tu prometida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tu prometida"

Repito en su mente imitando la voz de Elizabeth, si claro, el solo recordar esa voz entusiasmada bastaba para molestarlo…y sinceramente comenzaba a irritarle el tener que buscarle una explicación para todo…no quería pensar porque le molestaba, solo sabia que así era.

.-Remus

Igual a la primera vez, fue como si le tiraran un balde da agua fría, su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo susurrar su nombre…un momento ¿Cuánto cambio Sirius?

Inmediatamente bajo la mirada, encontrando el siempre tranquilo rostro de Black al dormir, se sonrojo hasta no poder mas, ahora su amigo descansaba sobre sus piernas, con la respiración pausada, y el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Miro a los alrededores, algo asustado, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca, suspiro mas calmado, luego le reclamaría por la imprudencia de transformarse durante el día.

.-Remus

Su corazón golpeo con fuerza contra su pecho, quisiera saber que era lo que soñaba Padfoot que lo llamaba entre sueños, un llamado tan leve que apenas era un susurro llevado por el viento. De no se por las habilidades de licántropo seguramente no escucharía las palabras que salían de los tentadores labios de Sirius.

"De acuerdo…tranquilo"

Debía calmarse, él no podía besar a su amigo…era su AMIGO.

"Nadie se daría cuenta"

Ni siquiera sus pensamientos lo apoyaban en este momento.

"Será rápido"

Mordió levemente su labio inferior, centrando toda su atención en el dormido joven, y sin pensarlo retiro algunos mechones rebeldes que le impedían verlo por completo.

Pero su acción pareció tomar otro rumbo en cuanto su mano bajo por el pecho de Sirius, no lo tocaba por completo, si lo hacia seguramente lo despertaría. Así era Padfoot, con un sueño excesivamente paranoico desde hacia unos días.

Mas no se detuvo a pensar, solo se concentro en el leve roce de su mano sobre la camisa del otro, hacia demasiado calor como para tener la capa puesta, algo que agradeció inconscientemente.

Bajo por el firme pecho, sintiendo el suave movimiento de este al respirar, hasta que se detuvo al final de la camisa; dudo un momento, hasta finalmente decidirse a alzarla conforme su mano subía por el firme abdomen, donde su mente gritaba constantemente cosas como:

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO!"

O para mejorar la situación:

"¡DETENTE, DETENTE, DETENTE SE VA A DESPERTAR!"

Pronto sintió toda la sangre subir a su rostro, estaba mas que sonrojado por su atrevimiento, donde su mente se concentraba en la piel que iba dejando al descubierto, tentadoramente peligroso.

Quería sentirse culpable, es decir, su amigo estaba descansado, y se suponía de debía vigilar su sueño, no…bueno…no…en otras palabras no debería….

.-Mmmm

No pudo seguir discutiendo consigo mismo, todas sus funciones mentales se detuvieron, y su corazón pareció salirse por su boca al momento en que escucho a Sirius suspirar debido al sutil toque.

Lo observo fijamente, se veía tan tranquilo, no parecía el inquieto Padfoot que conocía…aunque casi salta del susto cuando lo sintió moverse, por un momento pensó que iba a despertar, así que como acto reflejo saco su mano de la camisa.

Finalmente Sirius se quedo quieto, y Moony suspiro aliviado…ya decidido a quedarse quieto, le acomodo la camiseta para que no resultara sospecho al momento en que se despertara.

"Un pequeño beso"

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, ¿Por qué tenia este tipo de pensamientos?...la luna llena se acercaba, ¿seria eso? ¿Sus instintos animales comenzaban a controlarlo?

No, no tenia porque besarlo, a él no le gustaba Sirius… ¿cierto?

"……."

Perfecto, cuando necesita una respuesta no la hay…prefirió no lidiar con sus pensamientos, no eran buenos consejeros, por lo que centro de nuevo su atención en su compañero, hacia varios días que no estaban tan cerca.

"Solo será un beso…un beso rápido"

Se inclino un poco, absorto entre la imagen de este al dormir…claro que también valía la pena verlo cuando estaba despierto. Esos movimientos estudiados al caminar, y sobre todo cuando sonreía…

.-¡¡¡SIRIUS!

El llamado lo sobresalto, por lo que sin pensar en lo que hacia se paro rápidamente.

.-Auch

Lastimosamente no contó con que el mencionado se golpeara la cabeza, sentándose perezosamente, llevando una mano en la parte afectada.

.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo dormido, quejándose por el golpe.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, Remus le dio la espada, demasiado sonrojado como para verlo directamente; no podía pasar ni dos segundos a solas con Sirius sin su mente se volviera un caos…mas esto era un impulso, no era planeado ni nada por el estilo.

Más bien reprimía un impulso natural de hacer algo que aun no se atrevía…ni tampoco entendía, de acuerdo debía analizar mejor la situación antes de hacer algo.

.-Te buscan

Solo que ahora no estaba como para soportar a Elizabeth, así que prefirió marcharse sin ni siquiera girar para verlo, caminando en dirección al castillo.

.-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Sirius viéndolo partir, siendo cualquier pensamiento interrumpido ante el fuerte y cercano llamado.

¡Sirius te estaba buscando!-

Sin ninguna vergüenza ella lo abrazo tan repentinamente que lo tumbo de nuevo al pasto, diciendo lo mucho que lo había extrañado, y dándole varias razones sobre el porque NO se debe dormir al aire libre.

Ahora solo se limitaba a asentir a lo que ella decía, mientras intentaba quitársela de encima, después de todo estaban acostados y ese cuerpo femenino estaba sobre el suyo.

.-¡Quiero que conozcas a mis padres!

"¡¡QUE COSA!"

Se quedo totalmente en blanco, no comprendido la petición, estaba algo aturdido, acaba de despertar, y su mente no coordinaba como debería; aunque Elizabeth se dedicaba a observarlo fijamente, sonriendo dulcemente…demasiado cerca.

.-Si, este fin de semana podemos ir a visitarlos-

Una de dos, o ella estaba totalmente loca, o en verdad la idea del compromiso no le molestaba, pero es que ir a conocer a sus padres ya era demasiado, no se conocían tanto, donde solo un pensamiento surgió al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitársela de encima para poder pararse.

"tengo que romper este compromiso"

CONTINUARA:

¡¡I FINISH n0n! Ne quizás algo aburrido u.u pero se hace lo que se puede n-n, aunque no parezca ¬¬UU

El capitulo esta raro oO, como casi todo ¬¬, pero me conformo si a alguien le gusta n—n.

Bueno dejando eso de lado n-nUU, mejor respondo los Reviewers que me dejaron º¬º ¡¡¡SIIIIII! ¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n REVIEWERS! Que tan amablemente me dejan °-° y que espero no desilusionar TT.TT

**_SAYURI: _**¡Hello Sayuri-san n0n! Ne espero que el Fic le siga pareciendo interesante n-nUU… ¿faltas de ortografía oO?...u/u le pido disculpas, en este capitulo intente que los horrores ortográficos no fueran tan abundantes n-nUU, pero le agradezco que me haga caer en cuanta n—n. Siento mucho si me demore u.u, y espero le guste el capitulo n-n. Bye y se cuida.

**_SERENA MINAMINO: _**¡HI Serena-san n—n! Lamento mucho la demora u.u, me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara n-n, espero que este también le guste n-nUU, aunque no pido milagros u.u, soy realista TT.TT (desgraciadamente ¬¬U) Remus y Sirius °¬° se ven muy lindos juntos Ne n—n; bueno Bye y se cuida Ne

**_KIZNA KAZEAI: _**¡Konichiwa Kizna-san n0n! Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne n-nUU, créame que el que usted me escriba me alegra mucho n—n, como ya ve aquí esta la continuación, espero le guste u.u, y si, el lindo Sirius esta comprometido n-nUU, usted me dirá que tal le pareció la "novia" n-nUU. Gracias por su menaje, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_HELEN BLACK POTTER: _**¡Hello Helen-san! ...¿su Sirius oÔ? ...pues o-oUU…entonces no creo que le agrade mucho la "novia" de él ¿cierto n.nUU? espero que la historia le siga pareciendo interesante n—n, y lamento la tardanza TT-TT. Bueno Bye y se cuida Ne.

**_ALYSSA BELLATRIX BLACK:_** ¡HI Alyssa-san n—n! Gracias, me allegro que le gustara el Fic n—n, espero no desilusionarla Ne TT-TT; y con respecto si va a ser un SiriusxRemus o-o aun no lo se n.nUU, es que estoy algo confundida al respecto u.u RemusxSirius u.ú….o SiriusXRemus ù.ú….no se O.O, luego pensare en eso Ne n-nUU, wueno Bye y gracias por su mensaje n-n

Lindos, hermosos y preciosos mensajes TT-TT que me motivan a continuar con esto tan raro, si para este momento aun siguen leyendo oO y no se han dormidos sobre el teclado O.OUUU les estoy agradecida de que lean mi Fic n—n.

Sino entienden que significa "san" no se preocupen u.u es una forma de respeto, que luego no digan que esta niña les esta diciendo quien sabe que ¬¬. Pero como paso mas tiempo en Fic de Anime pues me acostumbre n.nUU, espero no les moleste.

¿La espera valió la pena oO, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O, o ¿tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT?

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file, pueden escribir a cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne n-n, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta criticas, no importa lo que sea Ne n-n.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo.

"**_DENTRO DE MÍ HAY OTRA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ EN CONTRA MÍA"_**


	3. CINCO MINUTOS

¡Hello n0n! Ne n—n, ¿me demore mucho oO?...no me contesten u.u, pero ¡¡VACACIONES TT.TT, PRECIADAS Y AMADAS VACACIONES TT0TT!

Finalmente y luego de ahogarme entre tareas tengo algo de tiempo libre n—n, cosa que seguramente comprenderán u.u, y si no pues o.o…Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU.

De acuerdo Harry Potter no me pertenece u.u, todos los derechos reservados, bla, bla, bla, bla, y bueno ya conocen el resto n-n

Homo fóbicos no se que hacen aquí oÔ, haber fuera, USHALE, USHALE, están advertidos Ne ¬¬ Slash RemusxSirius

CAPITULO TRES: CINCO MINUTOS

La cena, preciada hora en la que finalmente se podía descansar de los innumerables exámenes, por lo que ahora los alumnos comentaban cada vez con más animo las cercanas vacaciones de verano, complacidos de no tener que aguantar el infernal calor de un salón de clases, en el que se pasaban dos largas horas de historia de la magia, o cualquiera otra asignatura.

-.-¿Y Padfoot?

Sin embargo cierto licántropo se encontraba un poco distraído como para siquiera saber que comía.

-.-Estaba cansado, así que se fue a dormir- dijo James- Claro que primero encanto la puerta, nadie puede entrar.

Útil, considerando el acoso de la "novia" de este, pero había un pequeño problema…

-.-¿Cómo vamos a entrar nosotros?

La pregunta de Peter, no pareció ser escuchada por James, el cual comenzó a servirse, mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole interés al más bajito.

-.-Es fácil- dijo- Solo hay que decir los contraconjuros de forma ordenada, y ya.

Bueno, al menos Sirius se aseguraba de que Elizabeth no pudiera entrar, esto ocasionó que Remus suspirara, quien sabe si de alivio o cansancio, así que comenzó a jugar con su comida, moviéndola con los cubiertos, mientras la observaba desinteresadamente.

-.-Por cierto ¿Cómo habrá conseguido Anderson la contraseña para entrar a la sala común?- pregunto Peter

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue cuando Remus se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no sabía.

-.-De todas formas no importa- dijo James- Después de todo volvieron a cambia la contraseña.

Los otros dos asintieron, casi al mismo tiempo en que volvieron silenciosamente la mirada hacia la comida.

-.-Bueno…pues yo…

De nuevo el licántropo alzo la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver a Peter titubear, parecía demasiado nervioso, quizás algo asustado.

-.-¿Tu que?- indago James

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dormir…que placer tan simple, pero tan necesario como lo era respirar, poder descansar sin ninguna preocupación…sencillamente delicioso.

Claro que antes hechizo la puerta, permitiéndose acostar pesadamente en su cama…así que ahora Sirius Black estaba solo en la habitación, sintiendo esa relajante y adormecedora sensación.

Estaba cansado, pues ese día luego de escapar literalmente de su prometida, subió a la torre de Gryffindor, donde suspiro lleno de alivio.

-.-Quiero que visites a mis padres- repitió imitando la voz de Elizabeth- Esta loca si cree que voy a ir.

Se removió perezosamente colocándose boca abajo, dejándose llevar, entregándose por completo al tranquilo sueño.

Sabia que cualquiera no podría entrar, solo sus amigos, esa fue la razón por la cual se permitió bajar la guardia.

_**CRAK**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, alzando la cabeza de la almohada, viendo hacia la puerta algo dormido.

-.-¿Prongs?

Llamo entre la oscuridad a la figura que se encontraba quieta bajo el marco de la puerta.

-.-Hola

Ya un poco mas tranquilo de escuchar la voz de su amigo, Black se sentó, bostezando al mismo tiempo que se estiraba.

-.-Pensé que estabas en el comedor, con los demás-

-.-Quería ver como estabas- dijo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba

-.-¿A que se debe el repentino interés Prongs?

Pregunto con gracia, esperando la habitual ironía por parte del otro, cosa que no sucedió, donde la única respuesta de Potter fue sonreír despreocupadamente.

Esto ocasionó que lo observara de forma interrogativa, quizás con algo de duda, sin embargo se olvido de todo al percibir un dulce aroma, uno que no pudo ser identificado.

Pronto se sintió extraño…cansado, sus ojos prácticamente se cerraban del sueño, y todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas.

-.-Únicamente quería estar a solas contigo

Y aunque quisiera no pudo decir nada, a duras penas entendía lo que le decía, así que no opuso resistencia cuando James se le subió a las piernas….hasta que sintió un inquisitivo roce con los labios del otro, permitiendo que sus respiraciones se confundieran…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Veritaserum_"

Pensó Moony mientras caminaba inquieto por los pasillos, solo a Peter se le ocurre recibir algo de Slytherin, claro que según este, fue obligado a ingerir la posición, cosa que ciertamente dudaba.

Entonces las contraseñas de la sala común fueron reveladas, así que ahí estaba, rumbo a dicho lugar.

Según James no había de qué preocuparse, pues a pesar de que pudieran entrar, no había forma de que irrumpieran en el cuarto sin el orden de conjuros adecuados.

Pero ante la expresión culpable del más bajito Remus no pudo sino salir del comedor, ahora subiendo las escaleras, en algo que James clasificaría "te preocupas demasiado"

Tal vez Potter pensaba que el hecho de ser asediado por una chica bonita no era tan terrible, sin mencionar que Black estaba acostumbrado.

Remus frunció el ceño, ya estando al frente del cuadro de la señora gorda. Concordaba con el mago, pero Sirius generalmente parecía ignorarlas, ellas no lograban acaparar la atención del inquieto Padfoot.

En cuanto el cuadro se hizo a un lado, entro para ver a los pocos estudiantes entretenidos con los deberes o simplemente leyendo para algún examen.

Los observo de reojo, y sin cuidado, siguiendo su camino hacia los dormitorios. Por ahora no parecía haber ocurrido algo inusual, o no como si algún miembro de Slytherin hubiera entrado.

Tal vez James tenía razón, y se preocupaba demasiado, después de todo él no tenia una buena razón para molestarse con Elizabeth.

-.-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se pregunto, deteniendo la mano que se preparaba para abrir la habitación con la ayuda de su varita.

-.-Que tontería

Musito para guardar de nuevo la varita, sintiéndose extrañamente intranquilo con todo el compromiso de su amigo…suspiro derrotado, dando media vuelta con la intención de irse.

"¿y ese aroma?"

Se detuvo de golpe, viendo de nuevo la puerta de la habitación, acercándose con cierta duda, posando su mano sobre la perilla.

-.-Solo tiene seguro.

No había conjuros, ni los hechizos mencionado por Potter…que raro…Sirius no era tan descuidado.

-.-_Alohomora_

Murmuro, consiguiendo que la puerta se abriera. Ni siquiera logro entrar cuando su cerebro dejo de funcionar ante la sugestiva posición en la que se encontraban dos personas, nada menos que James Potter subido en las piernas de Sirius Black, donde ambos ahora observaban fijamente a Remus.

Aunque Black parecía ausente, como sino pudiera enfocar con claridad, de no ser porque estaba sentado seguro hacia mucho habría caído.

-.-Cuanto te vallas cierras la puerta, de acuerdo Remus

Finalmente el mencionado recordó que debía volver a respirar, aunque bajo la mirada, algo confundido, tratando de darle orden a sus pensamientos.

Pero no despertó solo por la voz de su amigo, sino por el dulce aroma….ahora entendía, cerro los ojos, y suspiro para volver su vista a los dos magos, haciendo un movimiento simple con su varita, consiguiendo que la ventana se abriera, para que extinguiera la dulce y adormecedora sustancia.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que ya no se sentía, entro con sencillez, pasando por alto la fulminante y extraña mirada que ahora Prongs le dedicaba.

-.-Ese es un conjuro muy complejo…Elizabeth.

James entrecerró mortalmente los ojos, abrazando posesivamente al desorientado Black, viendo al castaño acercarse sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-.-No se de que me hablas-

Quizás el plan hubiera dado resultado de no ser por un pequeño detalle…esa fría y calculadora mirada, y la forma en que lo llamo.

-.-La poción _multi jugos_

De nuevo el mago abrazo a Sirius como si temiera que se lo fueran a quitar súbitamente, sin embargo esta vez no dijo nada.

-.-Bueno, entonces llamare a los estudiantes que están abajo para que vean cuando la poción pierde su efecto, algo que de seguro le gustara a los profesores.

La tranquilidad de Remus, y la resiente amenaza solo consiguió que ella suspirara derrotada, bajándose de las piernas de Sirius para caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una retadora mirada, para finalmente salir.

-.- Que fastidio

Dijo Moony, en cuanto la vio partir, ahora centrando su atención en Sirius, él miraba hacia el techo de manera vacía.

-.-Padfoot

Su llamado no fue atendido, así que se acerco al pelinegro, inclinándose un poco para que este lo viera.

-.-¿Cómo te sientes?

Pregunto una vez que Sirius lo observo fijamente, sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta, chasqueo los dedos al frente de Black intentando hacerle reaccionar…pero nada.

-.-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería- dijo- ¿Puedes caminar?

No sabia que le pasaba, y tampoco podía irle a preguntar a Elizabeth, así que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, pasando una mano por la delgada cintura, mientras que Sirius colocaba el brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Al menos su amigo si podía caminar, algo lento, pero caminaba al fin y al cabo. Claro que la acción de la prometida de Sirius, no pudo sino molestarle, ahora resulta que este no podía estar con sus amigos sin dudar.

-.-…Remus

Justo cuando habían dado unos cuantos pasos Moony se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sirius sonar de una manera tan lejana.

Tan solo alcanzo a observarlo, pues al mismo tiempo lo sintió desvanecerse entre sus brazos, lastimosamente él no podía con el pelinegro por lo que se fue hacia atrás, cayendo en su cama, con el otro encima.

Reacciono casi de inmediato, apoyándose en los codos, viendo al Sirius sobre su cuerpo, pero no parecía reaccionar.

-.-Sirius…

Se detuvo en cuanto lo sintió moverse, esa atrayente mirada perdida entre algún punto del colchón lo llevo a quedarse quieto por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente Padfoot alzo la mirada, fijándola en la contraria.

-.-¿Estas bien?

Volvió a preguntar el licántropo, obteniendo la misma respuesta…absoluto silencio.

Remus también lo observo, al parecer Sirius no tenia planeado moverse…y hubiera permanecido mucho tiempo así de no ser por un pequeño detalle que lo tomo desprevenido….un beso.

Fue tan repentino, ni siquiera lo vio venir…ahora el cabello negro de Sirius le hacia cosquillas debió a la cercanía, mas lo único importante era esa leve pero invitante presión.

Su cerebro no proceso la información necesaria, la habitación estaba tan oscura que a duras penas y lograba ver al atrevido joven, donde lo único que sentía era el delicado movimiento de unos labios de sobre los suyos, no entendía que hacia el pelinegro…aunque tampoco parecía molestarle.

Esos labios capturando los suyos solo le hicieron suspirar…sin responder o negarse, simplemente dejándose hacer.

Lentamente Sirius se fue alejando, lo suficiente como para que sus alientos se mezclaran, en algo atrayente y tentador.

Sin que pudiera controlarlo su respiración se agito un poco, al mismo tiempo que sentía las mejillas ganar algo de color, estaba desconcertado…

-.-Yo…yo

Tartamudeó, ambos aun estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban, sin embargo antes de poder objetar algo, un nuevo beso lo callo…apenas tocándose, pero igual de delicioso.

Una vez más observo a Sirius, el joven ligeramente inclinado sobre su cuerpo, no parecía nada avergonzado…sin embargo él era como un semáforo en STOP.

-.-Será mejor…ir…nos…porque…

No podía hablar bien, cada vez que lo hacia sentía ese provocativo roce entre ellos…con cada palabra…con cada suspiro…simplemente fascinante. Y aun más porque su "amigo" no parecía interesado en dejarlo ir.

De acuerdo, hacia tan solo unas horas, cuando Sirius se quedo dormido sobre sus piernas, su mente reclamo por un beso robado…solo que fue al revés, y ese tan esperado contacto lo dejo en blanco… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Por ahora decido no pensar…simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, quedándose por varios minutos así.

-.-¡¡PADFOOT!

_**PUM**_

Instintivamente Remus empujo al pelinegro al escuchar la voz de James llamarlo, ocasionando que el pelinegro se fuera de bruces al suelo.

-.-¿Qué están haciendo?-

CONTINUARA:

WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ cof, cof, cof, cof….tendré que mejora eso ¬¬….pero ñ—ñ los deje en la mejor parte WUAJAJAJA ñ0ñ soy malvada.

Bueno dejando eso de lado n-nUU, mejor respondo los Reviewers que me dejaron º¬º ¡¡¡SIIIIII! ¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n REVIEWERS! Que tan amablemente me dejan °-° y que espero no desilusionar TT.TT

**_KAORI FX: _**¡¡Hello Kaori-san n—n! Ne gracias por escribirme n-n, lamento que no tenga tanto tiempo o.o, pero al menos el agradezco que saque el tiempo n.n. Me alegro le guste el Fic, espero que este capitulo también le guste u.u, wueno, bye y cuídese n-n

**_HELEN BLACK POTTER: _**¡Hi Helen-san n-n! Aquí ya se dio cuenta de como entro Elizabeth a la torre de Gryffindor o.o, y también ahí un poco mas de Remus y Sirius n----n, usted me dirá si le gusto n.nUU. Lamento la tardanza TT.TT, espero que el capitulo le guste n-n, bye y cuídese Ne.

**_KIZNA KAZEAI: _**¡¡Konichiwa n0n Kizna-san! °-° me alegra mucho que me siga escribiendo Ne, y respecto al Seme y Uke de este Fic o.o, pues es que todavía no me decido quien hace de que n-nUU, y sus preguntas, el lindo Sirius ya se encargara de romper el compromiso ñ-ñ, pero primero tiene que descansar u.u (si es que lo dejan n.nUU), y lo de la cena habrá que ver si se deja arrastra a la casa de su prometida n-n. Espero le guste el capitulo n—n, Gomen Nasai por la demora n.n, bye y cuídese Ne n-n

**_SIESNA: _**¡Hello Siesna-san n—n! Me alegro que le gustaran los dos capítulos anteriores, espero que este también le guste u.u, ¿no le cae bien Elizabeth oÔ?...oh bueno n-n, aquí no molesta tanto n.nUU, es mas este capitulo esta dedicado exclusivamente a Sirius y Remus n—n (oh eso digo yo n-nUU) wueno, bye y gracias por su mensaje Ne n-n

Muy bonitos mensajes TT-TT, los cuales agradezco, ya saben que sin Reviewers no se escribe el Fic u-u…¬¬U que amenaza tan poco efectiva ¿cierto?

Aunque fue una suerte que alguien leyera esto tan raro oO, pero igual lo agradezco n---n.

¿El Fic continuara o-o, ¿La espera valió la pena oO, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O, ¿o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT.

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta críticas, no importa lo que sea n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n-n

"_**CUANDO GANAS MUCHAS PERSONAS PERMANECEN A TU LADO, PERO CUANDO PIERDES ¿QUÍEN TE ACOMPAÑA?"**_


	4. TE NECESITO

¡¡LIBERTADAD TT0TT! Momentánea libertad TT.TT, hoy tengo día libre n---n, así que aproveche para actualizar n-n.

Gomen por la demora u.u, yo siempre disculpándome n.nUU, pero igual espero que comprendan que esta niña un poco loca no duerme por estar estudiando TT.TT.

De acuerdo Harry Potter no me pertenece u.u, todos los derechos reservados, bla, bla, bla, bla, y bueno ya conocen el resto n-n

Homo fóbicos no se que hacen aquí oÔ, haber fuera, USHALE, USHALE, están advertidos Ne ¬¬ Slash SiriusxRemus

CAPITULO CUATRO: TE NECESITO

Día libre, magnifico momento en el que se puede descansar de los traumas generados por los exámenes, así que en busca de relajación los alumnos se preparaban para su salida a Hogsmeade.

Aunque para el licántropo no era un día tan especial, ni mucho menos diferentes, al contrario este día era mucho peor que los anteriores.

Subió apresuradamente las escaleras con un libro en la mano, había pasado casi toda la mañana en la biblioteca, una verdadera perdida de tiempo, considerando que no encontró nada de utilidad.

Suspiro cansado en cuanto cruzo el cuadro de la señora gorda, casi no había dormido, pero igual no pensaba descansar hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Tomo algo de aire ante de decidirse a abrir la puerta de la habitación, y al hacerlo logro que la persona que estaba sentada en su cama volteara para verlo.

Remus vio a Black algo nervioso, mas la razón por la que subió no era ese joven mago, sino quien estaba debajo de una cama.

Sin perder tiempo se agacho, haciendo a un lado la sabana que le impedía ver.

-.-Padfoot

Llamo suavemente al perro negro que estaba acostado, aunque lo único que consiguió fue un leve quejido.

-.-Lo siento- susurro- ¿te sientes bien?

Un sonido despectivo hizo sonreír a Remus, mas cualquier palabra murió en su garganta al momento en que la puerta se abrió.

-.-¡Ya es hora!- exclamo con animo James- Vamos Wormty, muévete

Prongs entro muy emocionado, jalando al mago sentado en la cama de Moony, logrando que se pusiera de pie.

-.-Pero…-intento refutar

-.-Elizabeth te esta esperando afuera- interrumpió James importándole poco o nada el reclamo del otro.

-.-No se si esto resulte Prongs

El leve intento de escape no parecía ser tomado en cuenta por su amigo, pues ya lo había sacado fuera de la habitación, sin embargo no se movían de la entrada debido a las palabras angustiadas del mago.

-.-Nada saldrá mal, sólo recuerda tomarte la poción_ multi jugos _y todo estará bien- comento con serenidad, como si fuera muy común que Peter tuviera la apariencia de Sirius- Por cierto, te hace falta la venda

-.-¿Y como se supone que vea?- cuestiono en cuanto James le tapo los ojos.

-.-No se supone que lo hagas ¡listo! Vamos

Por un momento Remus escucho la conversación mientras ellos se alejaban, cosas como: "¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?" y "Nos va a descubrir" o "No me parece buena idea"

Y luego todo quedo en un repentino silencio, Moony suspiro mas aliviado mientras se ponía de pie para cerrar la puerta.

James no iba a regresar pues tenia una cita con Lili, sonrió un poco…

"su primera cita"

Luego de tanta insistencia parecía que finalmente la pelirroja le daría oportunidad a su amigo.

Lastima que todo no fueran buenas noticias, es mas, Potter no tenia planeado irse y dejar a Sirius, ya que se sentía un poco culpable al enterarse de que Elizabeth tomo su apariencia para engañar a Black pero la insistencia de Sirius lo convenció.

Tomo el libro pensativamente viendo hacia la cama vacía del pelinegro, quedándose un momento en blanco, hasta finalmente sentarse en su propia cama.

Debía de haber algo que ayudara a Sirius, simplemente no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

-.-Deberías descansar-

Claro que esas palabras interrumpieron sus pensamientos, donde Remus bajo un poco el libro, viendo a Sirius sacudir su ropa, para luego girar y sonreírle.

-.-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-

-.-No veo porque no estarlo-

-.-Es una situación delicada ¿sabes?-insistió Moony

Lo único que hizo Black fue encogerse de hombros en una actitud despreocupadamente infantil, así que Remus volvió a su lectura, finalizando con un…

-.-No estoy cansado-

Entendía que para un momento como este es mejor guardar la compostura, sin embargo era raro que fuese Sirius quien estuviera tan relajado.

Y al no estar pendiente de lo que hacia su amigo, no pudo sino sobresaltarse cuando este se sentó a su lado.

Se sonrojo furiosamente ante el sólo pensamiento de la noche anterior, pero su reacción no seria notada por Sirius, después de todo tenia los ojos vendados

"…estaba ciego"

Era fácil de explicar, todo se resumía a una sencilla y llana maldición. Lo que hizo Elizabeth fue aplicar un muy antiguo y extraño conjuro…indicaciones de los Black, o eso había dicho Padfoot.

Las demandas eran aun más sencillas, casarse o quedarse así. Quizás conociendo el carácter impulsivo de Sirius su respuesta era un rotundo NO, pues esto no era nada que no pudiese soportar, sin embargo el conjuro no era tan simple como parecía.

Tan antiguo que ni la enfermera la conocía, cosa que no pareció sorprender demasiado al afectado, al contrario este estaba extrañamente calmado.

-.-No pierdas tu tiempo Moony, no encontraras nada en los libros- bostezo al estirarse.

-.-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Por obvias razones él no podía leer un libro, sin embargo su prima Andrómeda ya lo había ayudado cuando esto ocurría…esta seria la ¿cuarta? o quizás la quinta vez que estaba así.

-.-Intuición- respondió Padfoot.

Finalmente Remus cerró el libro, viendo incrédulo al otro, no comprendiendo muy bien esa actitud tan ¿derrotista? ¿Acaso tenía planeado acceder a las demandas de su familia?

-.-No te comprendo-dijo- ¿Por qué no parece importante el hecho de ser traicionado por tu familia? ¿Qué usen algo tan bajo como una maldición?

¿Importarle? ¿Por qué debería? Sirius se mantuvo en silencio, el mago a su lado no comprendía, pero era mejor así, no quería preocuparlo.

Una maldición nunca deja de ser un instrumento para causar dolor, para doblegar el espíritu hasta romperlo, dejando algo medianamente parecido a un mago; claro que eso sólo lo sabía él, su familia, y reciente la enfermera, algo que agradeció profundamente.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, él no estaba ciego, simplemente lo lastimaba la luz del sol, desde muy pequeño tomo la idea que en cierta forma era como ser un vampiro. Sus sentidos se agudizaban, y el sol lo lastimaba, claro que no al grado de matarlo, pero si le dolía.

Podía oír, y oler todo el castillo, eso SI le molestaba, pues se mareaba, podría enloquecer con eso, antes, solamente podía esconderse en su habitación, tapándose los oídos con las manos hasta el punto en que hacia lo que sus padres querían.

Pero gracias a la enfermera se encontraba tranquilo, si bien aun no hallaban la cura, pero la venda en sus ojos inhibía un poco los efectos de la maldición.

Bostezo de nuevo, dada su reciente condición no pretendía ir a visitar a los Anderson, si la hija era así, no quería conocer a los padres; así que mando a Peter, estaba seguro que Elizabeth no notaria la diferencia, seguramente los Black le explicaron los efectos que causaba su pequeño "secreto familiar" sin embargo con la intervención de la enfermera ella ya no podía estar segura.

-.-No es para tanto Moony- comento sin interés, logrando que Remus suspirara.

-.-Si así lo crees-

Durante un momento Sirius volteo hacia donde sabia se encontraba su amigo, él no podría ver, pero escuchaba perfectamente…parecía ¿nervioso?

-.-Deberías descansar, dormir un rato, la luna llena se acerca, y me dijeron que te quedaste cuidándome gran parte de la noche.

Remus se sonrojo mucho mas, la enfermera no tuvo porque decirle eso a Sirius.

-.-No estoy cansado- repitió por segunda vez mientras abría de nuevo el libro.

-.-Como digas.

Aunque no le creía mucho, prefirió dejarlo así, ahora quería entregarse a sus pensamientos, pues tenía una sensación inquietante, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante.

Permaneció un rato en silencio, divagando, tratando de conectar hechos lógicos sobre la noche anterior, de la cual no recordar mucho.

Mientras que cierto licántropo intentaba mantenerse despierto, cosa por más imposible, sus ojos le pesaban, se cerraban sin que esa fuera su voluntad, y las letras del libro iban lentamente desapareciendo, cada vez se volvían más borrosas.

Ocurrían tantas cosas, y tan rápido que a veces parecía que no tuvieran nada que ver con él, como si al despertar todo se solucionara.

-.-¿Moony?- llamo suavemente Sirius al joven que se había recostado contra su hombro al quedarse dormido.

-.-¿Mmmm?

Mas dormido que despierto Remus contesto al llamado, logrando que Sirius sonriera, una lastima que no pudiera verlo, pero ya podría imaginárselo.

Sonrió otro poco hasta que finalmente decidió moverse, esa no era una posición muy cómoda para dormir.

Muy lentamente lo fue acostando, alejándose de él para dejarle descansar, parándose de la cama, quedándose en blanco.

Por un momento se sintió como si estuviera parado en el vacío, sin mencionar que estaba un "poquito" desorientado….haber, si mal no recordaba su cama estaba por… ¿por donde TT.TT?

Vanamente intento orientarse, y al ver lo inútil de su acción comenzó a olfatear el aire…por ahí estaba la cama de James…giro la cabeza…la de Peter… ¡aja! allí estaba su cama.

-.-¿eh?

Aunque no pudo ir muy lejos, no había alcanzado ni a dar el primer paso cuando sintió que lo sujetaban por la camisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Alguna te sentiste tan tranquilo que llegaste a pensar que no había imposibles? ¿o que esa sensación te daría el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que fuera, porque nada ni nadie te detendría?

Bueno, así era como se sentía dos magos que por primera vez comprendía porque esas tardes eran tan aclamadas por sus compañeros.

Poder descansar sin preocupaciones, dormir sin importar lo demás. Y este no era cualquier sueño, este era mucho mejor, incomparable de cualquier otro.

Todo se debía a una sencilla razón…estaban juntos.

Seguramente cualquiera que entrara malinterpretaría la escena ya que ambos estaban abrazados y dormidos en una cama.

Claro que existe una diferencia substancial entre dormir con alguien, y dormir JUNTO a alguien.

Sin embargo debido a los conjuros de la puerta nadie podría entrar, a excepción de Peter y James claro esta, pero ellos llegarían al anochecer.

Sirius no había dormido mucho, aunque al despertar no pudo si no desear que el tiempo se detuviera para poder sentir un poco mas de esa agradable cercanía, donde las manos de Remus estaban contra su pecho, y las piernas de ambos se entrelazaban entre si.

Todo era muy fascinante, poder sentir ese lento y armonioso vaivén del pecho del licántropo cuando respiraba, sin olvidar ese agradable aroma. Se podría decir que todo era hechizante, su amigo ejercía un extraño embrujo, uno que le impedía alejarse o siquiera decirle no.

Aunque Padfoot desvaneció sus pensamientos al sentir que el otro se movía; espero un momento, sonriendo al ver que Moony sólo buscaba refugio entre sus brazos, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció a centra su mente en un problema reciente…

…Elizabeth.

Suspiro, debía de haber alguna manera de alejarla sin tener que recurrir a la hechicería. Tal vez algo al estilo Muggle, es decir, estos problemas no se solucionan por arte de magia.

Y aunque intento pensar en algo, no encontró nada, llego al punto en que comenzó a desesperarse, considerando que él no era muy paciente. Aunque todo sentimiento desapareció al momento de sentir a Remus moverse, pero ahora sabia que había despertado.

-.-Hola- musito Sirius luego de un largo silencio.

-.-Hola- murmuro Moony en respuesta, renuente a despertar por completo.

Esta vez Remus culpo a su estado adormilado por el hecho de no alejarse, y no estaba para divagar sobre estas cosas, simplemente quería cerrar los ojos, volver a dormir y al abrirlos quería ver a Sirius a su lado.

-.-Hace frió- dijo Remus con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió ante la silenciosa petición, una que Sirius comprendió, pues ahora podía sentir esos firmes brazos cerrarse insistentemente alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo hasta que no dejar espacio entre los dos.

-.-No debería trabajar tanto cuando se acerca la luna llena- insistió Sirius, y es que no quería que su amigo se agotara por su culpa.

-.-Aun faltan dos semanas para la luna llena- recordó Remus, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de Black- No hay porque preocuparse.

Por un momento Sirius entreabrió sus labios dispuesto a contradecirlo, sin embargo se quedo mudo ante un pensamiento.

Son ese tipo de ideas que asaltan tu mente tan repentinamente que te preguntas en que momento apareció la solución.

Tan repentino, tan simple…tan sencillo, y a la vez tan obvio que Black casi se cae de la cama.

-.-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Remus, logrando que Sirius volviera a la realidad.

Al hablar, Moony alzo un poco la cabeza, encontrándose muy cerca de los labios del otro, sintiendo esa respiración fundirse con la propia.

En otras circunstancias se habría inquietado, sin embargo no reacciono al escuchar las simples palabras de Sirius, las cuales le murmuraron un…

-.-Ya se como romper el compromiso.

CONTINUARA:

u.u quizás demasiado aburrido para tanto tiempo de espera TT.TT, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa TT0TT, mi mente esta en huelga ¬¬, y estaba renuente de querer actualizar u.u.

Wueno n.nUU dejando de lado las divagaciones sin sentido, Gomen por la demora n-nUU, al menos espero que no se haya dormido sobre sus teclados Ne.

Y ahora ¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n! ¡¡¡REVIEWERS °0°! Encantadoras personas que me escriben Ne n----n, y que impiden que esto muera n.n

**_SAYURI: _**¡¡Hola Sayuri-san n---n! Ne Elizabeth sólo sirve para molestar u.u, así que no creo que le guste mucho como dejo a Sirius n.nUU; ¿morir por no terminar el Fic o.o?...wueno n.nUU, si es por la buenas entonces si actualizo Ne n.nUU, bye y se cuida n—n.

**_ILENYA: _**¡¡Hello Ilenya-san n—n! Siento mucho la demora u.u, espero que al menos el capitulo valga la pena o.o; espero que haya pasado unas felices vacaciones n—n (se nota que desde hace mucho que no actualizo n.nUU) Y no se preocupe, ya me encargare de que Elizabeth no interfiera con Sirius y Remus °-°, Ne que linda pareja °0°…bueno ya me calmo n.nUU, Bye y se cuida n—n.

**_SIESNA: _**¡¡Hola Siesna-san n—n! Me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara n—n, espero que este también le guste o.o, aunque puede resultar un poco aburrido u.u. Aquí también hay algo de Sirius y Remus aunque no mucho n.nUU. Bueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_MAPY: _**¡¡Hello Mapy-san n—n!...Sirius y Remus °¬°….Ne yo también quedo así cuando pienso en ellos n.nUU; me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara Mapy-san n—n, espero que este también le guste o.o; lamento la demora u.u, espero no demorarme tanto en el próximo capitulo o.ô, wueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_HELEN BLACK POTTER: _**¡¡Hola Helen-san n—n! No tiene porque disculparse al demorarse en subir el Reviewer o.o, al contrario ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME n0n! Antes yo lamento la tardanza en actualizar u.u, en especial porque me el capitulo es cortico y aburrido TT-TT; como ve Sirius no fue con los padres de Elizabeth ñ.ñ, y lamento haberlo dejado en la parte mas emocionante o.o, pero luego los compensar n/n, bueno Bye y se cuida Ne.

Bonitos mensajes TT.TT los cuales impiden que esta cosa horrorosa que yo valientemente llamo Fanfic muera TT-TT.

El capitulo es cortico n.nUU, pero igual espero les guste n—n, bueno no siendo mas espero sus Reviewers (una suerte que aun me escriban TT-TT) porque si Ann Saotomo recibe Reviewers, entonces Ann Saotomo actualiza mas rápido n—n

¿El Fic continuara o-o, ¿La espera valió la pena oO, ¿demasiado aburrido O.O, ¿o tan malo que ahora ni me escribirán TT-TT.

Cualquiera que sea la causa me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Pro-file u-u, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones que aparecen Ne, recibo desde amenazas de muerte, hasta críticas, no importa lo que sea n-nUU

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n-n

"_**NADA DE LO QUE VALE TENER EN ESTA VIDA, SE OBTIENE FÁCIL"**_


End file.
